


From the Pocketbook of Thief

by TimelessThief



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, clusterfuckstuck, just something for a fanadventure me and my friends are working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessThief/pseuds/TimelessThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And from the sky falls a book, maybe a journal, right at your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In time

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friends are working on a fanadventure! I got inspired at one point to make something else for it and the idea for this popped up. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> This is to all my dear friends that are also working on this fanadventure.

It didn't help that it fell right at your feet. And it was even worse that the cover reminded you of something familiar. Dropping the tools you were so carefully holding, you bent down to pick it up. Flipping through it, the inner contents were filled with masses of red ink. This was one of the only days you could go out to do the the thing you truly loved. Apparently, archaeology could wait for today according to the world. Fate appeared to have different plans for you.

Brushing its time-worn cover and turning back to the first page,  you begin to read.

 

 

_03/28/XX_

_First page. Let’s do this._

_My bro bought me this pocketbook-notebook-journal thing to write in. He was thinking that I needed a place to write down all my thoughts. After all, it’s not like I don’t like expressing how I feel so often or not. I just don’t want to be seen as someone who isn't the person they know once I voice my opinion. But nonetheless, thank you big bro for being so considerate of you to think of me. After all, how cliché is it that, a girl, would keep a journal? Extremely cliché (but not as of now in this century. Good job bro. I didn't want to follow any cliches in my life)._

_I should actually start off by telling you my name. But what fun is there in that? Alas, but it is almost a requirement to reveal my name._

_ But nonetheless, I am pleased to make your acquaintance dear pocketbook of mine. My name is Irie Ashter. Or, as I like to be addressed as, Time. Now, I foresee that you’ll spend a long time with me. _

_****  
Do you know the phrase, “I am a man of many hats but, I have never mastered anything”? It should work amazingly trying to describe me. Trust me. It rings true. There are a multitude of things I enjoy to do but, as I said, I'm only good at some of those things. Bro denies that though. He always ends up telling me I’m amazing and I should give myself a bit more credit. He’s the best bro anyone could possibly ask for (not that he'll ever find out I ever said that). Without that cool, flawless figure which is my bro, I wouldn't know would become of me. Just maybe, if I ever lost him somehow, I’ll be wrought with terrible pain. Probably then I would do anything in my power to just to go back and see him again. Though, I doubt that'll ever happen ( I hope I didn't just jinx myself). _

_Quite honestly, I don't know how to write a journal of any sort. The only things I write are random little things and I rarely let anyone read those. But, I'll try my best to fill you up with all these secrets and worries I have within my life. After all, I think I will be kinda entertaining to do so in the long run. So, I'll start this off like any typical journal entry._

_The day went like a normal one as always. It was the daily routine like always. I got up, went to school, did homework, sparred, played some games, and a few other things. But only today, I got onto the beta site with my friend. Oh gosh, we were ecstatic as hell when we got on. Or maybe I got a bit too happy then when I usually got when I received new games. But about this site though! It looks like we’re in a larger group than ourselves (dubbed “clusterfuck”). I have the feeling that we’ll all turn out to be great friends (not to sound an anime or anything). They’re all pretty awesome people! I've got their chumhandles now and it’s great talking to them. Who would've thought this easy for me to make a bunch of friends?_

_So about this beta! The beta is for this extremely popular game, and I think to get it, it may be by invite only (I usually don’t get into these kind of things)?!? It's supposed to be RPG-ish and hella interactive with the players. I might be wrong so don’t quote me on that. By invite or not, we all made it on the list and we’re going to play this. Just to tell you pocketbook, this game is going to be a life changer. I feel it in my bones._

 

_I guess for this first entry, I might as well spill one secret to you. This is confession time. My least favorite time in real life. It's about something I've never told anyone else. I haven’t asked anyone about this yet or if they've "seen" it. Trust me, they would've been the first ones to know. And I’ll flat out say this right here and now. Whenever I fall asleep, dreaming or not, I’ve been awake on this planet, Derse. It’s a purple planet with a moon (and that moon is where I “sleep on”). Derse has been only place I ever remember seeing in my dreams. There have been times I've seen other places but those are rare occasions. I've even seen other people within towers. It's only just a bedroom. And a person is sleeping within there. I’ve also been told that there’s another planet (Prospit, I think it’s called?) where more people are sleeping. I've asked where it was but she said it was pretty far away and close to another planet._

_It kinda get weirder though from here though. I’ve never had any nightmares too. Never ever, not even once when I was younger. I think it's because I'm on Derse. When I'm up and floating around there, I can hear whisperings. She recently said that these whisperings are from the horrorterrors? I'm thinking that's just nightmare fuel. I never got so close to actually hear what they're saying. But to listen to it, I feel like I would be driven off the deep end to insanity. The one time I accidentally got close, I think I high-tailed it back to my tower. Within that moment, I just woke up back in my bed in the overworld per say. I felt sick to my stomach and had the mother-of-all headaches. Bro found me having the most quiet breakdown a 8 year old child could have. That wasn’t such a fun experience. Now when I get close though, I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me. I've come a long way from wanting to puke to actually knowing what the hell they say now._

_The reason I’m telling you this, it’s because I’m the only one who is actually up and about. I see no one else except the little people who live and do things around there. But I've been told by a good friend there that they’ll be up and around Derse when the time is right. Maybe I’m being a little too paranoid or even worried about this. I guess I just wanted to tell someone or something about it. It's been bothering me now. Even though I've dealt with the fact I've been awake there for quite some time, I can't get used to the silence. I don't know why. Maybe it's just nerves or I'm just being paranoid. There isn’t a way to explain why this is happening right now. I’m confused about it as much as you are pocketbook._

__

_That just about wraps up everything I wanted to say today. And yes, I will continue writing a journal. I'm not going to stop writing and leave something half written. Expect much more from me dearest pocketbook. So, till tomorrow or whenever I may write again._

__

_Adieu, adieu and may the thief return again._

 

No. It can’t be. You, Mylann Oudia could not have found a journal from a god of old. You could have not found the goddess of time’s journal. It couldn’t be possible. No artifacts from them had ever been recovered. Hastily, you closed the pocketbook and shoved it a bit aways from you. It kinda scared but made you extremely happy. You were the one that received it. You felt like you were chosen by the old gods.

Maybe you should go around asking about this. And with amazing timing, a message notification goes off.

 

 


	2. And I'll Begin

Within the time the journals of the gods had arrived, more had came out of nowhere. All of them, distributed to your friends, and guarded from the eyes of others. It’s dangerous to mention the old gods as you heard from the recent outside news. The Original and his followers do not like it. Especially the Original. As lore went, the gods conflicted. With rumors of an uprising and , some harpies have gone missing. Most likely, you think, they are dead or tortured for information then killed. Even with that risk, you continued to read.

You had read half of the entries from the pocketbook. It recounted of the experiences of the Thief. Up to where you read, she had recently completed her quest and met with her denizen. Whatever that was, it made for a great entry. You must admit, you found yourself becoming even more engrossed within the journal. It was something that was other-worldly, fiction even! But, you knew it was all true. You had the cold hard evidence right in front of you.

And you could not contain your excitement about the older gods anymore. You were the gods fangirl/admirer per say. You wish you could’ve met her and everyone else. There are so many things you would love to ask.

Entering and creating even more of a clutter from when you left, you shook off your wings. Tossing tools and information from your recent expedition,  you glanced behind your shoulder. Retrieving the journal from its hiding place, you brushed the cover. Running your finger along the pages, a small bump indicated your page. Opening up to the place-marker, you looked down on the page and freaked. There were large smears on the pages. At first, you thought you caused them. After further investigation, you confirmed that it was blood. Obviously from a time long ago, as it was flaking off in a few places. Sighing and getting rid of any worry that was instilled within your being, you began to read once again.

_XX/XX/XX_

_Sorry ‘bout the blood. I kinda died. And then came back to life. Yeah. I’m a god. The Thief of Time. The whole sha-bang._

_ I told you in the entry before. I finishing the land quest and found the scratch construct (it is ready to go once I put the core in). The meeting/battle with Hephaestus is already written down. The only thing left was for me to go to the quest bed. My quest bed. _

_ It’s basically a stone slab with a pillar on each corner. Before I wrote this, I thought it was nothing special. It was just red stone with a gear in the middle of it. So, I sat there for a while not knowing what the hell this bed was for. I sat for a long time. Rolled around on there for a bit. Laid on my back and watched the stars. Even took a nap on that bed. I wasted so much time there. Then again, I'm pretty sure I stopped time for a while. _

_ I got killed. I’ve been killed before in other timelines by people, I know that much. But those were other me. Not me, alpha me. At least I didn't die because my throat was slit. I would've cringed in every timeline if that happened.  I guess I went in a pretty decent way. _

_ But I know that there’s one question on your mind ; “By whom were you killed by?” Well, I don’t want to say. It’s something that doesn’t belong in here. Figured it out on your own. I'll drop a few hints here and there (if you can find them). Let’s see if you guess right. Moving on! _

__

_After that less than painful death, bright white light, and everything appearing a little too monochrome,  I wasn't in any place I recognized. It was after a while of floating there that I realized that I finally get to see how Skaia looks like. I’m currently there, sitting on random hill! And I thought LOPAC is still amazing and all but Skaia is basically giant chess board as I like to say. And that's pretty cool. Right now though,  I’m basically in end-game right. ENDGAME!_

_ Back to the original thing I was going to talk about. Skaia. _

_ For a battlefield, I guess it’s oddly serene. I know there are battles. They’re all going on, and I can hear them. Something tells me I should wait for the others to come here. I could always be going to go to them and help them get here though.  But, reaching this place is something one should do alone. There's two other people here. It's not the same people as it was in the last timeline but, whatever. After we’re all here, we’ll fight our final battle against the Black King. Then, we’ve won. _

_ It’s odd to say that statement. Winning, that is. It  still a while away. Not that I can’t say I’m going to be hella happy once we can live back on dear old Earth again. I’ve actually missed it. But for now, I’ve got to concentrate managing the timelines. I've ranted about this before. And I'll rant about it again. Timelines love to fuck up on themselves. Sure, time favors its original path but, Nick and I can't fucking do that. We can't win if we stay on that path. We have to make sure nothing is gonna go back on that route. I can't even count how many times we went back to fix it. After that, we had to make sure it was the alpha. Even then, there's a chance it will all screw up again. Fucking hell, its annoying as fuck. End of time-shenanigans rant. _

__

_ So I'm a god now right? And I have new found god-powers. Man, you can not believe how much I love them. They’re sweet. I can travel through time even quicker now, faster than I was with my time needles. Using both though, I’m pretty sure I’ll be ripping the fabric of time. And I don’t want to do that right now. That being said though, timelines are so such easier to manage and because of that, I'll probably stop going off on time-shenanigan tangents. I can also steal time from anything and anyone and steal things through time! I have gotten so much shit back, I can’t even begin to list how much things I found again. _

_ It’s awesome being god-tier! I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. On a even better note... _

_ I CAN FLY. FLY. I SEE ALL THE THINGS. BIRD'S EYE VIEW OF EVERYTHING. AND IT LOOKS AWESOME! _

_I feel like a little kid again! Talkin’ about “super-powers”, you're taking me back to my childhood. Can you tell how I feel right now? Even through my usual facade, it should be easy to tell._

__

_ I'm happy again for once. _

_._

__

_._

__

_._

_It’s been awhile I think. Not that I now know the time at any given moment, it feels like its been awhile. For all I know, it could’ve been some giant amount of years already.  Getting to the point._

_I’ve warded off a couple of battles and saw a couple of friends go god-tier. The process of going god-tier is pretty extravagant. It differs for everyone but, everyone’s had a pretty sparkly awakening so far. It’s like the Fourth of July but only, it’s celebrating the death of a person and their ascension to godhood._

_Most of us are god-tier now. Currently, we’re kinda spread out, keeping an eye out for one another, and helping the last few reach to where we are. I realized again that our team is a clusterfuck. Just a bunch of dorks who are now gods, playing a game, and wanting to beat it._

_Hm. Yes I just wrote out "hm". It's almost done. But I can't shake this one feeling. It’s been sitting in the pit of my stomach for some time now. Maybe it’s just me being paranoid again. But it’s too late now. We’re all hanging around for a bit while longer. Maybe we’ll screw around Prospit, go back to our lands, hell, maybe even go to Derse._

_I already know though, that there’s no turning back. Even if the start of this whole thing was that point, this is too. Everything we did all adds up to this._

 

As you finished the entry, you gently closed the cover. The sun crawled through the window, seemingly setting the inside of your nest on fire. Getting up and squinting at the sun beyond your grasp, a heaviness settled in.  Yes, you had no idea of what feeling she had but, you can somehow feel it for yourself.

 


	3. The Beginning of the End

As the world dictated, it was a special day. The day that SCHRIP, a game, was given to you and your friends. As you all weren’t going to play it today, you had much free time on your hands. A flight and trip down to the plaza would be eventful and beneficial. Archaeology could be fun to do too. Perhaps maybe annoying Kheir and pestering Danus about their own “gifts from the gods” would also be enjoyable. After all, it was you three who had gotten them first.

Your eyes drifted down to your own “gift” held in your hands. All its secrets were uncovered and all its stories were read with one exception. You were close to the end as you knew. So why not go and finish reading it all?

Opening up to the next and maybe the last entry, you were greeted with a blur of red. Either the world hated you and had made the ink run all over or the more probable, it was written then ruined. The crinkled pages, ripped paper, the word “No” repeating along the lines, and blotches of blood red decorated the page. The single word seemed so rushed, scared, panicked. And even more out of place was the faint smell of smoke that was present within pages. These pages seemed so out of place compared to the normal and neat entries from before. It was only after going through a couple of more graphic looking pages was there a single entry. With a bit of fear and eagerness, the end came up to meet you.

 

_ This needs no date. It has no time or place. This is the end. It is the end in every way possible that life tries to take back its final few years to live a better life. The only beginning there would be is the end’s. _

_ I take everything back I said before. About how we were so close to winning. I take it all back. We were never close at all. _

_ We were hijacked. Deceived. Compromised. Ruined. Impeded. Cheated. Robbed. Stolen away so quickly that I had no time to react. _

_ I didn’t know what I could do. _

_ I had only a few slivers of time left. _

_ But it wasn’t enough. _

_ No amount of time would be enough. _

_ I could’ve saved them. _

_ Not just only one. _

_ Not just two. _

_ I could’ve saved them all. _

_ What kind of person am I if I can’t save my friends? I couldn’t save my world. And now I can’t save them? _

_ With that kind of thing, it’s a rate A failure there. An F cannot even describe how badly I fucked up. _

_ I couldn’t do anything but tackle Nick and escape into the river of time. _

  


_ There used to be so much people. _

_ I know that’s not how it is anymore. _

_ There used to be somebody born every second. And now that’s not true. I had to protect the ones I had left. But that’s not true either. _

_ Bro died trying to protect me. Everyone else died because I couldn’t get there fast enough. _

_ This is dream bubble isn’t it? Just me remembering a doomed timeline. I’ll just realize that this never happened. That it didn’t fuck up so badly. _

_ But even I know that’s not true. These wounds are too real. They sting too much, too much for it to actually be a dream. I’m too tired for it to be a dream. Too exhausted. Too much of everything. _

_ Not that anyone will ever see that. Though it doesn't matter now. I had a facade to keep up. It means nothing now honestly. It hurt me even more than I thought it would. _

_ It shattered into oblivion as soon as I realized I was crying. I didn't think that was weak of me either. Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of trying too hard to be strong for a long time. And that moment I guess, was my breaking point. I had always known it wasn’t going to be easy. I never knew it was going to be this fucking difficult. I never wanted it to end like this. I left so many things unsaid to them. _

_ So, I'll say them now even though they'll never know about it. _

_ I'm sorry. To all of you, I'm so sorry. _

_ Ellen, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to try and stop you from going to your death. Sara and all of us really needed you ya'know. _

_ Sara, I'm sorry that I didn't stop her for you. You wouldn't have gone grimdark and died so soon. _

_ Nina, I'm sorry that I wasn't that good of a friend and pushed you away. You just wanted to help me and I was too stubborn to admit that I needed it. _

_ April, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you in the end. Maybe if I had changed my mind and went your way, this mess wouldn't have happened. _

_ Skye, I'm sorry that I let you fall and basically doomed you. I could’ve caught you and maybe we could've come up with a way to win. _

_ Nick, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess of a timeline after insisting it was the right one. I made a giant mess that both of us have to clean. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_. _

_ I'm… _

_ I’m done. I’ve had enough. I can’t do this anymore. I’ll have only one last and final try. There's one and last final thing I want to try. Nick says it’s crazy but it's crazy enough to the point of it might working. It’s our last gamble. _

_ I’ve had it with doomed timelines. _

_ I’ve danced with death. Flirted with fate. Cheated destiny and took it by its reigns. And I refuse to believe it ends here. _

  


Oh.

OH.

You flipped the pocketbook upside down, leafed through the pages, and then held it up by one of the covers. There had to be more to it. The story still wasn't done. She had to written more- and you just tossed the journal into the air.

Your notification for Harpian had gone off and you forgot to turn it down. That sound scared you sometimes whenever the volume wasn't lowered. Letting the journal fall to the ground with a 'thunk', you worked your way to your computer. Harpian was blinking and an unfamiliar red text was pestering you.

idealisticRealist [IR] began bothering grandCatastrophe [GC] at 18:13

IR: hey

IR: i know this is weird but it's pretty much needed for me to do this.

IR: that game you’re going to play, will destroy all you love and your whole entire life. if you're ready to accept that, go play it.

IR: i've told you all you've needed to know.

IR: prepared you mentally in the best way i can.

IR: Mylann.

GC: >:I WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET MY HARPIAN? PREPARED ME?

IR: I'll answer all those questions in due time.

IR: But for now,

IR: I believe you have something of mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From the Logs of Sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636276) by [Forest_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl)




End file.
